


The Death Star

by themadnessofwords



Category: Anna and the French Kiss - Stephanie Perkins
Genre: Anna and the French Kiss - Freeform, Stephanie Perkins, The Death Star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadnessofwords/pseuds/themadnessofwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So this piece...fits here? And then like this?"</p><p>Anna's little brother glanced over at the instructions leaving his own piece of work. He peered at Etienne's work, easily maneuvered a piece, and sat back, satisfied. </p><p>"There! That's how it goes! This is the coolest birthday present ever! Thank you, even if you still talk funny. I hope you and Anna stay together."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death Star

**Author's Note:**

> Etienne bonds with Anna's family.

Etienne leaned over the instructions as he struggled to build section 17 of the massive Lego Death Star. Seany had already completed half of it and Etienne was miffed that he couldn't even build one tiny section.

"So this piece...fits here? And then like this?"

Anna's little brother glanced over at the instructions leaving his own piece of work. He peered at Etienne's work, easily maneuvered a piece, and sat back, satisfied. 

"There! That's how it goes! This is the coolest birthday present ever! Thank you, even if you still talk funny. I hope you and Anna stay together."

"Thanks man, me too." Etienne affectionately ruffled Seany's hair and bent over the Legos again. Damn it, he was determined to understand these overcomplicated instructions. 

Anna walked into the room looking gorgeous and comfortable in an oversized sweater. Her hair was escaping its haphazard bun, and Etienne felt a desire to wrap her up in a blanket. She plopped down on the living room floor next to him and leaned against the sofa. Seeking warmth, she shoved her feet under his stomach where he was sprawled on the floor.

"Hey! Banana, your feet are absolutely frigid!" Etienne exclaimed indignantly. She snickered at his expression and wriggled her toes comfortably. 

"Thank you for notifying me, and for your service in keeping them warm," she replied cheerfully and picked up the TV remote. She began flipping through the channels to find a good movie to watch. 

"Anna! You're distracting my assistant!" Seany cried. "Prepare to face the wrath of...a Jedi!" Seany yanked his lightsaber toy out and tossed Etienne a foam sword to attack Anna. "Pin down the evil wench!" Seany commanded. 

Laughing, Etienne wrestled down a shrieking Anna while Seany made exaggerated lightsaber noises and attempted to slice Anna's neck. She sighed and fell back in defeat.

"Okay, okay. You win."

"No!" Seany voiced his demands, "You have to play dead! Go on, die! Die without honor at the hands of the greatest Jedi that ever lived!" Enthusiastically he swung his lightsaber and pumped his arms, before stopping to wait for Anna. Anna sighed and rolled her eyes. Then she sat up and clutched her hearth dramatically, using every cheesy movie she knew.

"Oh no! I am defeated and vanquished by my greatest enemy! I lie here before you weak and pathetic. My only fate is to die, and to die a miserable coward at your feet, begging forgiveness. My life drains and so...I...am finished..." Anna rolled her eyes back into her head and made a gurgling noise before spasming and dying. 

Footsteps entered the living room and Anna's mother stood with her hands on her hips. 

"What's going on in here?"

"We just finished killing Anna!" Seany announced proudly. Anna opened one eye and looked at her mother before closing it again. 

Her mother rolled her eyes and said monotone, "Oh no. Whatever shall we do?" Then she cracked a grin and asked, "Who wants cookies?"

"Oh me!" Both Seany and Etienne said in unison as they jumped up and ran into the kitchen.

Anna huffed and say up, her tragic death forgotten before Etienne stuck his head in with a mouth full of cookie.

"Come on then."

She laughed at his chipmunk face and walked in, grabbing a cookie. The chocolate was still all warm and gooey, and the cookie was still chewy.

"MMMmmm." The three of them sank into the cookies together. 

"Well you look happy." Anna's mother smiled.

"These are the best cookies Mrs. Elephant. I mean Oliphant! Oops." 

Anna choked on her cookie as she laughed in amusement at Etienne's sheepish face. Her mother just chucked before turning to the oven and pulling out another batch. Etienne's eyes went wide.

"So where do you want to celebrate your birthday tonight Seany? That new Italian restaurant? Or the Thai one?"

Seany jumped up and down in his chair. "The Thai one, the Thai one! Noooooooodlessss!" He drew out the word before hopping down and running out of the kitchen. Shouts of "noodles" echoes throughout the house.

Anna turned pink as Etienne casually placed his hand on her thigh. "Sounds awesome, but I was also wondering if maybe tomorrow I could take Anna out on a date?"

Anna's mother turned around and raised her eyebrows at the boy dating her daughter. "And where would you take her?"

Etienne smiled easily at her interrogation. "The new art gallery."

"And then?"

"Dinner. At Romeo's."

Anna's mother folded her arms across her chest, and Anna flushed with embarrassment.

"What time would you be coming home?"

"11 PM latest. I might take her for a walk." He squeezed Anna's leg. 

Her mother glared at Etienne for a second longer before laughing. "I give up, you're fine. Honestly, you've done so much already. Seany's birthday present, that Death Star, it must've cost a fortune. I've tried but the price was always too high. Seany already loves you, Anna's father likes you, and Anna is smitten of course. Welcome to my family I suppose is the best way to put it."

Etienne smiled blindingly and hugged her. "Thank you Mrs. Elephant. Oops, I mean Oliphant!"


End file.
